


用爱发烫

by Xfnmygz_L0318



Series: 【合集】 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, all连；文淮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xfnmygz_L0318/pseuds/Xfnmygz_L0318
Series: 【合集】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567714





	用爱发烫

文淮双向暗恋

“文邺辰你在干嘛啊那边好吵哦！”

“刚下晚自习……在骑车，我就是告诉你双十一给你买了东西，记得收快递！”文邺辰一手握着自行车的车把，一手拿着手机，脸上因为室外寒冷的空气或者别的什么原因红红的。

“哇你送了什么啊？”语音通话里连淮伟的声音突然变大了许多。

“外套，刚好买够三件第四件半价，码数也只有你的，方便凑单我就买了。”文邺辰自然地回答到，右手捏着手机壳后边的可达鸭小挂件。

“原来是顺便买的哦，你好敷衍！”语气里是玩笑地埋怨，文邺辰听着嘴角不自觉地上扬，食指拨弄着可达鸭的挂绳，把小铃铛摇得叮当叮当地响。“我这还敷衍吗？双十一除了自己我就只给爸妈还有你花了钱啊！”

“哦！~那我还得好好谢谢慷慨的文邺辰同学对不对？”

“我哪里有小连老师慷慨，谢谢小连老师帮我照顾哈哈那么久，新囤的猫粮和罐头记得签收哟~”

“文邺辰……你没有心！绕了半天果然是因为猫…咳咳……猫的原因！”连淮伟像是真的有被气到，说到着急处咳嗽了几声。“哈哈哈哈哈对不起对不起，你别生气呀，我下周考完试应该可以回去一趟，顺便我亲自带哈哈去检查一下。”

“结束通话吧文邺辰，我觉得我就是一个养猫工具人……”连淮伟的声音里透出一股看破世事的沧桑感，“我看你不是挺喜欢哈哈的吗？”

三秒钟，对方依然安静着，文邺辰以为连淮伟真的生气了，慌慌张张把手机从耳边举到面前，漆黑的屏幕怎么摁都没反应……

“靠……午休时候好像忘记充电了……”

文邺辰使劲往前蹬了几下，自行车平滑地加速，再快一点，再快一点就能回去充上电，听他抱怨自己突然断线。再快一点，就能距离附近的快递站更近一些，就能早点把特别快递拿到手——微博小号转发抽奖中的连淮伟手幅一份……

文邺辰双十一之后的几天里，和广大剁手党几乎没有区别，点进已发货订单——查快递讯息——点进商品详情——再看一遍好评里的图片——“我真有眼光”——“怎么还不到？！”

哦终于发货了，我来看看……嗯？？？

文邺辰反复看了两遍，然后反应过来，为了卡点抢货，他直接把商品一起付款了，地址是……连淮伟的……

所以，连淮伟那件和他同款不同色的情侣外套，现在会和文邺辰自己的，放在同一个盒子里寄到连淮伟手里……

不能更明显了，什么顺便推论、凑单假说、文邺辰只把连淮伟当哥哥猜想，什么都没法证明他对连淮伟想法上的清白了……

“啊……”文邺辰抬头闭眼叹气，一套冷静三连过后决定周五晚上下自习就回家，尽可能地赶在快递前边到达目的地！

现实是文邺辰并没有等到周五晚上，因为连淮伟感冒了，从轻微的着凉咳嗽，逐渐发展为疯狂打喷嚏，到文邺辰打电话时听到他声音明显不对劲，才知道连淮伟已经把所有工作和练习推后，在家休息了两天了。

怎么突然就那么严重了，文邺辰有些自责，自己最近忙着准备联考，只想着周五晚上赶回去，要不是他软磨硬泡说想听听猫的声音，连淮伟估计还不肯让他知道自己病得有多重，电话里反反复复说自己没事的，已经吃过药了。文邺辰反而更着急，他害怕连淮伟因为不想麻烦自己所以隐瞒，他怕自己不是那个可以让对方生病脆弱的时候放心依靠的人，他怕他和连淮伟之间，有距离感。

交完假条，他收拾了几件衣服就急急忙忙的往连淮伟家里赶……他现在都住校，周末才回家，哈哈也放在家里，被连淮伟养的毛光水滑肌骨丰盈。

每次地铁转公交回去，就有种特别的幸福感，只是这次，暗恋了好久的心上人生病了，担心之余又有点终于有机会展现自己温柔和可靠一面的欣喜。文邺辰急急忙忙地走到小区门口，又折回街对面的药店，听着推荐买了一堆退烧止咳治感冒的药。

电梯好慢啊，文邺辰觉得电梯从来没有这么慢过……掏出钥匙，咔哒一声，门开了。

客厅一片漆黑，哈哈趴在卧室门口，大眼睛像两点焰火，随着它朝文邺辰走过来的动作一跳一跳的。

“乖……小连睡着了吗？”文邺辰伸出一只手揉揉哈哈的脑门，猫咪亲昵地扒拉着他的裤腿。

“谢谢你守着他…真是个好孩子。”文邺辰轻轻推开卧室门，里面只开着一盏小夜灯，暗黄色的灯光下，那人通红的脸陷在柔软的枕头里，嘴唇干裂开来，呼吸声在安静的房间里清晰可闻。

“笨蛋……”文邺辰把在口袋里捂了一路的手拿出来，犹豫了一会伸到连淮伟的被窝里。

好热……

！！！我为什么那么自然地往被子里伸？！还没来得及细想，文邺辰就摸到了连淮伟滚烫的掌心，那人条件反射地拢起手指，柔软的，热乎乎的手握着文邺辰的手，他觉得自己的心一下子就化没了。

连淮伟轻轻哼了一声，然后迷迷糊糊地把脑袋往被文邺辰挡住的阴影里靠，文邺辰把小夜灯调到低档，万分不舍地和连淮伟牵了会手才放开，然后重新替他掖好被角，走出卧室。

走进厨房烧开热水，找出退烧药，文邺辰好像有点喜欢这种为喜欢的人操心的感觉。

提前拿出黑豆黑米泡好，明早给他煮粥，一抬头，却看到墙上的日历上，有个日期被红色的爱心圈起来了……

这是什么？

文邺辰想了好久，不是叔叔阿姨的生日，也不是哪个朋友的，不对啊用爱心那肯定是有特别的意义，这是什么？

文邺辰举着刚刚倒好冲剂的玻璃杯，经过漫长的思考之后，觉得这好像是……某个快递的预计到货日期，他凑近看了看，果然有个被擦掉的铅笔印记

gift

文邺辰的大脑开始发烫，从里面一点点烫到脸上来，他甚至能感觉到自己眼睛也在发烫，心脏也在发烫，刚刚被那人软软地握住的手也在发烫……

“……小文？”

文邺辰回头，看到连淮伟穿着及膝短裤和半袖，满脸通红，晕乎乎地趴在门框上看着他。

“你不是要考试吗？怎么提前……回家？”连淮伟的声音越来越轻，还没等他说完，扶着门框的手臂逐渐使不上力，膝盖一软，就要倒下去，文邺辰立马把水杯放在餐桌上，上前去把浑身滚烫的人抱了个满怀。

“连淮伟你这个……笨蛋……”

未完待续。


End file.
